changelingthedreamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Curupira
"Nature surrounds us. It is the air we breathe, the heart pounding in our chests. Any harm done to it is harm done to us all." looks on. Artwork by Ricardo Riamonde and Ferigato on Deviantart (http://bizoruazul.deviantart.com/art/Curupira-Saci-and-others-43472109).]] Description Nature's warders, the Curupira live amidst the wilds, attuned to the beasts and flora of the forests, always ready to react to anything that might threaten their beloved home. With a deep and abiding love of nature and its needs, the Curupira have taken upon themselves the thankless and monumental task of protecting it. Selflessly guarding their habitat, they are ever alert for transgressors in their realms. They remain unseen until they can properly ascertain the stranger's intentions. To discern the nature of a newcomer, the Curupira will follow them around, paying meticulous attention to their actions. Few of them will reveal themselves, relying instead on the cooperation of their forest brothers, the animals, to test the visitor. These tests usually take the form of simple tasks: a small animal in distress, or the beginnings of a small fire. The most audacious however, will probably question the stranger directly, disappearing when they are satisfied all is right and good. Woe unto those people who prove disrespectful of their surroundings, or worse, prove to have foul intentions, for they will incur the Curupira's wrath, and the Curupira stop at nothing to repay an injustice. Using their superior wilderness lore and birthrights, they will create false tracks and baffling cantrips, misleading the individual into dangerous situations, or letting them wander, lost and alone until starvation or repentance. In the worst cases, such as the creation of a forest fire, the fiend will be utterly destroyed by the Curupira and his animal brethren. Living among the native tribes of the South American wilds, the Curupira are almost universally of Childling or Grump seemings. Upon Wilderhood they undergo a rite of passage, sent to live in isolation, deep within the heart of the wilderness. There they must rely on their own abilities to survive, barred from returning for one year under oath. Those that return are greeted with great celebration, for the Wilder has left their transition, embracing the maturity and adulthood of Grumpdom. They have an affinity with the Nature realm. Appearance and Lifestyles Curupira are wild and bestial in mien, with pointed ears, crimson eyes, and a thick downy pelt of fur covering their bodies entirely (usually a dull, neutral colour, allowing for better camouflage). They have no use for clothing, although a few wear one of two ancient trinkets, showing strong South American influence. Their mortal seemings resemble dirty and dishevelled native tribesfolk, with a touch of the feral in their eyes. Childling Curupira, also called Curumin, spend most of their time playing in and around the village, dancing, and playing chase and hide n' seek with the local animals. Wilder Curupira undergo their year-long rite of passage, and are the most eager and energetic to prove themselves. Grump Curupira often seem like Wilders, and indeed, by the standards of most fae many of them are, having spent but a year as 'Wilders'. However, for all their apparent youth, their hearts are filled with wisdom, and a deep respect for life. Living among the native tribes, the Curupira continue a life little changed for many years. Irrespective of their nature, however, nothing is more important to them than their self-appointed tasks, not even their lives. Birthrights and Frailties As with any Kith, Curupira have a few traits exclusive to them. Birthrights Communion with Nature: Curupira can communicate with plants and animals without the use of cantrips, although the complexity and information gleaned largely depends on the creature in question. Plants tend to be slow and obscure, defining through sensations of touch, while animals can find it difficult to define more than the most basic of concepts and emotions. In addition, no wild animal will willingly attack a Curupira, and will aid them to the best of their abilities. Curupira never botch Animal Ken, Survival or Stealth (Forest) rolls. Twisted Tracks: With the expenditure of one Glamour, a Curupira can turn their feet backwards, walking and creating a set of tracks that people feel compelled to follow. Avoiding this compulsion requires a Willpower roll (diff. 8). Frailties Suspicious Heart: Curupira are intensely wary of strangers, until they can be sure that the individual poses no threat. Until then, the Curupira suffer a +2 diff. penalty on all her social rolls with that individual. Binding Oath: As soon as they can talk, all Curupira are Oathbound to protect the land. Failure to do so can be disastrous, causing them to lose 2 permanent Willpower and gain a permanent point of Banality. They will be shunned and ostracised by their kin, and only the greatest of quests will redeem them. Views on Other Kith Isolated as they are, the Curupira have little contact with many kithain, save for the kiths who also live in South America. Boto: The Boto are fine companions, but they are painfully ignorant of their impending doom. If only they would heed our words, and fight for their lives, we might be able to save them. Their task is honourable, but ultimately futile. I'd rather spend my final days with joy and laughter. Saci: The tricksters are hard to understand, but always play the role of the clown. Hey, fur-face! Lighten up! (blows a raspberry and hops off laughing) External Links http://www.angelfire.com/ca4/dataweaver/play/changeling/curupira.html